life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria Chase (Prequel)
Victoria Maribeth Chase (born August 14th, 1995) is a student at Blackwell Academy and a minor antagonist in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. She originally appeared in the first game, Life is Strange. :For the image gallery, click here. Personality She is a less secure version of herself in the first game, but it is apparent that she is starting to shape into what she becomes because she insists during her senior year, she will change the Vortex Club to be more elitist. She gives off a vibe of being aloof and condescending towards others. Victoria is also a motivated photographer, as she mentions winning the young artist award. Appearance In Episode 1, Victoria is dressed in a black halter top with a white, polk-a-dot print, white jeans, a gold necklace, and sandals. Her hair, though cut short, is a bit longer than in the original Life is Strange, and she does not wear as much makeup. Background Not much is known about Victoria before the events of Before the Storm, but it can be assumed that she comes from a privileged background, as her parents own a well-known gallery in Seattle called the Chase Space (as found out in Life is Strange). Episode One - "Awake" After Rachel Amber posts a photo from the Firewalk concert on social media, Victoria comments on Rachel's look and asks who the "arm candy" is (who turns out to be Chloe Price). She also seems disappointed that Rachel was at a concert when she was supposed to have a sleepover with Taylor Christensen at the same time. In the school yard, Victoria tries to get information from Chloe about Rachel. Chloe tells her she's jealous, and Victoria denies it. Chloe has the option to sabotage her homework. If Chloe sabotages her homework, Victoria will send her an insulting text message. She will also send Chloe an insulting text if Chloe defends Nathan Prescott from Drew North. Episode Two - "Brave New World" Depending on whether Chloe is expelled or suspended from Blackwell, Victoria will either remain as Rachel's understudy or take over her role, respectively. If Victoria remains as Rachel’s understudy, she tries to dose Rachel’s tea and play Prospera on her behalf. Chloe will intervene by switching the cups or by calling Victoria out. If Victoria took over the role, Chloe will distract Victoria as Rachel doses her tea or persuade Victoria to quit the play. In any case, Rachel plays Prospera and Chloe temporarily fills in as Ariel on behalf of Juliet Watson. In the ending cutscene, Victoria looks at a Tempest poster before letting it fall to the ground. She walks away, stepping on top of it as she does. Relationships Friends * Nathan Prescott - If Chloe defends Nathan from Drew, Victoria sends Chloe a text message saying that she has been speaking to Nathan and that according to him, Chloe is messed up and adds that Nathan doesn't need a "fuckup" like Chloe to defend him. If Chloe sabotages Victoria’s homework, Nathan helps Victoria avoid suspension by speaking to the Principal. * Taylor Christensen - Apparently Victoria and Taylor have frequent sleepovers. Enemies * Rachel Amber - Victoria is evidently jealous of her and tries to obtain some information from Chloe about what Rachel is into. It seems unclear whether Victoria tries to get some embarrassing information about her or win her favor as her comments under the photo seems to suggest. * Chloe Price - Despite calling her "arm candy" in a comment under Rachel's photo, Victoria quickly turns hostile toward Chloe. Victoria looks down on Chloe and comments on why Rachel would hang out with her concluding that Rachel must be into "some effed up shit" if she's hanging out with Chloe. Their relationship can be made worse if Chloe sabotages Victoria's homework resulting in Victoria sending angry texts to Chloe. Inconsistencies * In the original game, if Max Caulfield gets Mr. Jefferson suspended from representing Blackwell in San Francisco "Everyday Heroes" contest, a "Support Mr. Jefferson" Facebook page is set up, and Victoria leaves a comment that the major reason she came to Blackwell was Mr. Jefferson. Victoria will also comment later on in the game at the End of the World Party that his incredible photography is what brought her to Blackwell, but Before the Storm establishes that Victoria was already a Blackwell student beforehand. One theory is Victoria could be exaggerating to show Mr. Jefferson more appreciation but that would not explain why she would comment something false under the "Support Mr. Jefferson" Facebook page, or why no one would call her out on her supposed lie at the End of the World Party. * Neither of the two birth dates that Victoria has in Life is Strange: Season 1 can successfully make her a sophomore at the time Before the Storm is set (May 2010). The first date (August 14, 1995) makes Victoria a freshman in 2010 instead, while the second date (November 14, 1995) doesn't allow her to attend high school in 2010 at all, due to young age. Given the current information in Life is Strange: Season 1 and Before the Storm, this is concluded to be an inconsistency until an arbitrary logical explanation is specified by the developers. Memorable Quotes Trivia * Victoria's opinion about drugs has clearly changed over time. In Before the Storm, she describes drugs as "effed up shit". But in Life is Strange, she participates in taking drugs for recreational use along with Nathan and other Vortex Club members. Notes pt-br:Victoria Chase (Prequel) ru:Виктория Чейз (Приквел) Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters Category:Backtalk Characters Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Before the Storm